Happily Ever After
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: Two people found themselves facing the same problem, marriage or love in general, how can a Queen and a Mafia Boss find peace and comfort in each others presence if they aren't even in the same world? Simple, screw logic and go romantic! (22yr-old Elsa, 24yr-old Tsuna. Takes place after Canon.) Movie Lenght at best. Cover image not owned by me. Not Hiatus Anymore! Chapter 2 Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Frozen and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners, and what you're about to read is completely a non-profit fanfi- Screw It! I hate being Professional!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a Castle not so far away, from a Kingdom far far away, was a queen, known for her ability to control ice in her own will, and setting eternal winter on her kingdom which was stopped, of course. This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Ice Queen, and the woman who received the most suitors since she became the Queen of the Kingdom her parents had ruled before her.

"Ugh, when will it end!?" the platinum blond queen shouted at her own room, exasperated as she reads another message from neighboring kingdoms.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" A voice from the queen's door asked, and then Elsa turned to see her ginger sister Anna with a curious expression on her face.

Elsa smiled before sighing "It's nothing, forget about it Anna, and we would be having visitors from the Far East later" She said as her sister made a face of realization.

"Another suitor?"

"Mmhm" Anna asked as the ice queen grumbled and nodded, then it was Anna's turn to sigh.

"So are you giving this one a chance?" the younger of the two asked.

"I gave the others a chance and all of them wanted the same thing, and I don't think this one will be any different, so no" Elsa answered as she contemplates about getting married.

It had been a year since she was crowned and in that one year period she had received over fifty letters from different Kingdoms saying that they would like to propose an alliance with Arendelle, at first it sounded like a great idea, gaining allies and making friends seeing that Arendelle had such a small military that it was in constant need of help from other lands.

But when the first meeting with a Western Kingdom was held, it was more like a talk for an arrange marriage for the Queen of Arendelle and the Prince or King of other Kingdom, which irked the Ice Queen to no end.

It was when the tenth meeting ended, that she decided to cut off any meeting involving her hand in marriage, it was a risky move, Elsa knew.

If she aggravates the Royals of another Kingdom, it might bring fort a war, a one sided war that would mean the victory of the opposing Kingdom, but it turns out that they were more afraid of her than Arendelle's military, they fear that if they to wage war with them, Elsa 'The Ice Queen' will use her powers to curse their land with eternal winter, something that hurt her feelings deeply which made her interactions with men who are strangers to her… cold (pun intended).

"Elsa, you can't keep doing this, sooner or later you have to get married" Anna said, with a reasoning tone, receiving a sweet smile from Elsa.

"And I will Anna, I just have to-"

* * *

"-Find the right one"

In the cold winter of Sicily, Italy, a spiky brown haired young man wearing a black suit said to another man his age, with the same attire but had silver hair that was styled like an octopus. The two of them were currently wandering around a mansion owned by a mafia family known as 'Vongola Famiglia'.

"Don't worry Juudaime! Any woman would fall for your charms, no doubt about it!" the silverette said trying to cheer up the brunette, but seemed to have an opposite effect.

"T-that's kind of the problem, Hayato…*sigh*" the brunette, commonly known as Tsuna, said as the silver haired Hayato gasped and tried different words to cheer Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna! How'd the date go?" another man then jumped in their conversation, but this time he had short spiky black hair and a carefree smile grazing his face.

"Same as the others, pretty faces, money and power..." Tsuna grumbled scratching the back of his head in an annoyed manner, ticked off that he had to face his second worst enemy other than paperwork, women, or to be more precise mafia bosses daughters, who aim to have a piece of power of Tsuna's family.

Normally he could cancel this type of 'meetings' the moment he received an invitation, but a person of his stature could not afford acting unprofessional. For he was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of the Vongola family, or Vongola Decimo for short, and canceling this types of meeting could spell chaos.

Ever since his leadership became active he was faced with different bosses and different kinds of alliance of a proposal that lead to marrying one of the head's daughters, which was flattering at first but quickly turned troublesome for the twenty four year old Decimo, who knew a few girls that piqued his interest, but were unable to communicate due to his position.

Added the fact that having a wife or simply a liking a girl would mean that she would be in constant danger of other famiglias, who pictured the Vongola as their enemy, or simply termination so that the Decimo would be available for marriage, he can't be careless about this even one bit.

It was cruel, but he had dealt with it so many times that Tsuna doesn't even get bothered too much, but it would be nice to meet a woman who would love him not for his position, riches or looks, but would love him for who he was, but his luck wasn't really the best so he had to wait or just straight up give up on it.

Then out of Tsuna's notice, the two guardians were currently keeping their mouth shut with the gloomy atmosphere he was giving off.

"J-Juudaime…"

"Tsuna" Hayato and Takeshi called, respectively as they got the attention of the brunette who just snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh… sorry about that, ehehehe" Tsuna said finishing off with an awkward laugh. Then he looked outside the window his eyes following a single snow that slowly fell out of his sights, noting that snow was still falling. "Hey guys, I'll go outside for a while, I'll meet you guys later okay?"

"But, Juudaime it's still snowing!"

"Yeah, you might get hyperterminal"

They both said as the Decimo let out a giggle from watching the Silver haired guardian scold the other, yelling 'Its hypothermia baseball-freak!'

"I'm gonna be fine… besides, the cold never bothered me anyway"

With that nonchalant response, Tsuna walked to the nearest exit and looked up to see the specs of frozen vapor rain down on the ground.

He continued walking on the fields of snow now looking down with his arms tucked inside his pockets, a stray smile etched on his face. Tsuna then muttered words, as the winds carried them to who knows where.

"I'll find her, even if we're worlds apart…"

The Decimo then saw something drop, close to where he was walking, he got close to it and easily found a beautiful snowflake that had an unusual size, half buried in the snow, he then inspected it noting that its size isn't the only thing unusual, so was its composition, seeing that it didn't melt in his hands, and it didn't break when he applied pressure unto it.

Then when every bit of curiosity inside of him, he channeled his Dying Will Flames, the manifestation of one's resolve that he used during dire times of hardships.

And to his surprise the snowflake looked liked it absorbed his Flames before glowing bright orange, then all of the sudden Tsuna felt his consciousness drift away as he dropped to the cold snow-covered ground or should have fallen to it.

'_Why… does it feel… comfortable?' _the brunette thought before completely falling asleep.

* * *

Several hours had past, since the two Royal Arendelle Princesses ended their conversation and we now found Elsa walking to the Ice Castle she created with her powers, after she stormed out of the coronation party.

She then entered her castle but not before greeting the guard, Marshmallow.

Then Elsa took a tour once again, checking if something was wrong, and when she finished her inspection she then headed towards the balcony of her castle and looked up to the sky smiling, thanking her sister for taking over and giving her a break and letting Elsa take a vacation from being Queen.

She then frowned, remembering that she had rejected yet another suitor earlier, at first it was all sweet talk then, slowly but surely, it turned to another marriage meeting, she sighed when will this going to end?

The Queen then exited the balcony and entered her room changing to her night gown before plopping on her bed seeing that it was getting late and she felt pretty tired now, doing all that paperwork and walking.

Lying flat on her back, Elsa held out her hand looking at it in a trance like state before tightening her fist as the sound of ice forming was heard at her palms, and when she was done she revealed a snowflake half the size of her palm and was stunning to look at.

"I'll find him, just you wait Anna, and I'll have my happily ever after like yours."

She then hugged the snowflake close to her chest before drifting to her dream land, not noticing that the snowflake was gleaming bright orange and began to take a different shape.

"Warm" The queen muttered in her sleep, as she tightly embraced the new found heat source that was once her snowflake.

* * *

**I know Elsa isn't a person to be some sort of 'hopeless romantic'(maybe) but in my defense... I haven't watched the movie. I just tied up the information I got from summaries and other fanfiction so yeah.**

**Anyway this would be a Two-Three Shot fic at best so it would'nt be long, sorry for that.**

**Also, this is kinda different from my other fics cuz I cant add toilet humor so I don't know if this turned out to be good.**

**See ya in the next(last) chapter, where I would add a lot of 'Let it Go' puns**


	2. Chapter 2

**UHhhhhh, Hi? Sorry? Please dont look at me like that... please?**

* * *

"Ummm, Elsa we've known each other for a long time now, and I- I just want to say…"

"Say… what?"

In the gardens of the Arendelle palace, were two occupants who seemed to have their faces dyed in pink from the blush that adorned them. The Ice Queen, never felt this way before. Her heartbeat became rapid and the atmosphere just felt warm, which was welcoming.

She had her face down the whole time, being too shy to show her flustered expression to… to… who was she talking to?

* * *

"Ugh…"

Elsa groaned as she felt reality slap her to consciousness and ended her romantic dream, which she is embarrassed about now, she was definitely asking herself if she was becoming this hopeless in love.

Pushing that taught aside, she slowly regained her senses and enjoyed the morning she was given.

It was a very pleasant morning for Elsa, no doubt about it. The air was cool, her ice castle glistened with the morning sun, that made her bedroom light up pleasingly, and the sight of a young man sleeping soundly beside her on the same bed was…

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"HIEEEEEEEEE!"

Hehehe… Pleasant indeed.

* * *

It was an average morning for the young Don, he was in the same bed with a beautiful woman he doesn't know that shrieked at his face waking him up in a place he doesn't know where, and yelled bloody murder at him then proceeded to shoot him with icicles that the said beautiful woman conjured out of thin air.

Yup. The only thing that was missing here to make this more normal is a dragon that shoots lasers out of its eyes and a gorilla singing in Russian.

Now that he's awake, he just needs to know What. The. Bloody. Hell. was happening!?

"Stand still you pervert!"

Scratch that, he needed to stop the woman that's still throwing a barrage very menacing and very accurate icicles at him, which he dodges every time making the woman agitated and threw even more icicles at him.

Turning his serious mode on, Tsuna observed her attacks whilst dodging the projectiles, he noted that there were a lot of openings in the woman's stance, and that the only thing that was keeping him from incapacitating her was the surprise and weirdness he woke up too, and the barrage of ice that kept on going.

Deciding that enough is enough, and that last icicle was too close for comfort, he sped up and closed the distance between him and the blond haired beauty, making her flinch at how ridiculous his speed was.

"Enough already" Tsunayoshi said in a cold and commanding tone as he grabbed the woman's wrist and lifted her up, he applied a bit of pressure to her wrist making her yelp in surprise and pain. Which actually made Tsuna feel guilty, so he loosened his grip on her very slightly, but still enough to stop her from summoning more ice. If his theory was correct.

"Sorry, but could you please stop for a moment?" he said in an apologetic tone, but still received an icy glare from the woman.

"Unhand me and explain why you are here in my castle?" The woman said, making Tsuna perk up to the word castle, what the hell happened last night? Was he drugged or something? Kinda think of it, what the actual hell happened?

Tsk, he'll set that aside for now, because right now he has someone to deal with and maybe he can get information out of.

"Only if you stop trying to maim me with your… ice? And for the record, I don't have a single clue what is happening, or what happened"

Without even waiting for an answer from the ice woman, he ever so gently brought her down. And as she was mending to her sore wrist and shoulders, he observed the vicinity. He seriously needs a break from insanity even a few seconds might help.

* * *

After the pandemonium that happened in that particular morning, Elsa now thinks that normality would never ever be gifted to her. She and the brown haired man were now at the dining hall where she decided to discuss their predicament.

They seated on the opposite sides of the table. She watched as the man marvelled his sights on every detail of her castle. The expression of wonder was clearly obvious on the man's face.

She looked away for a second, wonder wasn't the only thing that was obvious about the man's face.

'Get it together Elsa' she scolded herself, the is no way she would be attracted to a trespassing pervert.

"Ehem" The Queen started, getting the attention of the brown haired man "I believe we have some 'matters' to talk about, Mr?" she finished with the most icy voice she could muster.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please refer to me as 'Tsuna' it's much less mouthful" The man 'Tsunayoshi' or Tsuna said as Elsa rose an eyebrow at the weirdness of his name. He then continued "And yes, we do have something to discuss"

She had to give him credit for being formal.

"Very well, I apologize, but let us cut to the chase, Why were you in my bedroom? And how did you manage to find much less get inside my ice castle?" It was disrespectful she knew, but she isn't going to beat around the bush. It's not like this is a royal meeting or something. This is just an interrogation of a pervert.

"I don't know exactly, I taught you would have something to do with it"

A crazy pervert, to be exact. Why would she, the Queen of Arendelle be involved with a man she doesn't know?

'You're desperate remember?'

'Shut up!'

Two voices in her head argued, which she ignored while she looked at the man with a face that said 'seriously?'

"Again I apologize but that is ridiculous!" She lost her composure, the man had the galls to claim that she took him to her room and slept with him without his knowledge. She then saw him yelp and became albeit panicky.

"Hie! I'm telling the truth, I didn't know what happened to me last night! I-I was just walking out of my mansion then I picked up a snowflake or something and that was it! I don't remember anything else!" Tsuna said, making Elsa stop for a second, stunned at how natural and honest his answer was. She had a sixth sense when it comes to lying and the man on the other side of the table was clearly telling the truth.

Then she rubbed her temples for the headache that she will definitely receive later… and what did he meant by a snow…flake…

"Oh dear…" She remembered making a snowflake last night and hugged it tight, and then she just realized that the snowflake wasn't anywhere in bed when she woke up. Was her power, responsible? Again? Seriously, she needs to know what her powers really are, before something even more catastrophic happens.

Out of her knowledge, Tsunayoshi sensed she was distressed, he then felt the need to comfort her. Even though, he wasn't in any position to do just that.

"You know, we could talk about it later, it's not like I'm going anywhere, you look like you need to relax" He said as he stood up and sat on the edge of the table near her. He couldn't really pat her on the head, much less hug her so this would be the next best thing. And he didn't know why she acted like that suddenly, but he did know it was his fault.

"Ah, yes thank you… Tsuna is it? I-I'm sorry, but you may be right. It's my fault you're here, apologise" She looked at him and then away, repeatedly. He felt sorry for making her feel bad, he was pretty sure that both of them didn't have a clue why, and how he ended up here.

"Apology accepted, It's not like I can't go back to Sicily after this" He said getting him a confused looked from Elsa.

"Sissyly? I don't think that's anywhere near Arendelle" Elsa said making Tsuna's face look blank and **frozen**…

"Aren-what-now?"

* * *

This is seriously not happening right now, Tsunayoshi Sawada was currently in a place which is a kingdom to be exact, and where every place he knows doesn't exist. The continents, countries, and cities he knows of, was unknown to the Ice woman he was talking to.

What's worse is that he didn't have a phone with him now, so there is no immediate contact with his famiglia, and if his guess was correct, and he really hope it isn't. Then he might have been teleported, in time or a different dimension.

This is sooooo trippy!

"Ummm, Tsuna? Is everything alright?" The ice woman's voice brought him back to… reality?

She was currently serving food for the two of them, she was actually kind right now. She was more peaceful… and less ice.

'Ahhhh, should I ask her about that?' He asked himself, weirdness is normal for him so he wouldn't mind not knowing about her abilities, and he isn't actually normal so there's that. And if her powers were the cause of his predicament, it would make him more assured. Knowing that his way back home is already with him, and she is-

"Beautiful…" He said out loud, he didn't have the luxury of admiring the woman, earlier. But now that he does, he was definitely correct when he said to himself that she was downright gorgeous, and that she made him look creepily at her.

"T-thank you, for that comment, and you can stop starin- I mean start… eating, your… breakfast" Elsa said growing quieter with each word. She was used to being called beautiful by her sister, and suitors, which she highly doubt is true, but this time it felt awkward, mostly because she remembered throwing a barrage of icicles at him earlier, but now he was saying he was pretty? But other than awkward, it feels like… something.

"I-I mean your uhmm, table! A-a-and hall! is uhhh, beautiful, Not you…" ohhhhh she was feeling '_something_ 'alright!

Then Tsuna noticed the temperature drop, because of his choice of words.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. What I really wanted to say was that uhmmmm…" She then found herself waiting for an explanation from him, while throwing him a nasty glare. But then, his next sentence made her face red as a tomato.

"Y-y-you! You are… I mean... You're… actually… gorgeous… uhmmm?" Tsunayoshi uttered, his dame self showing up in clear sight, he looked away blushing from the words he just said and his stupidity to ask for her name just now.

"O-o-oh t-t-thank you once again… It's Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle… so let's eat?" With the same level of embarrassment she said. Getting a rigid nod from the brunette.

"Y-yeah thank you for the meal… Queen Elsa… Queen… Elsa"

Tsunayoshi Sawada, The Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family… felt like he was going to throw up at that moment if he doesn't faint first.

* * *

**Soooooooooo uhhhhhh, yeah, this happened.**

**Updates would still be unpredictable, we have our finals coming in next week so, this really is just a result of procrastination. **

**Soooooo... Not haitus anymore? I dont know about my other stories though...**

**Sorry for the very long wait. sorry no let it go puns...**

**Sorry if it's not worth the wait, This was a rushed chapter... and my situation right now wasn't ideal for writing this down in one day. I rusted a lot in writing, I can feel it... **


End file.
